


don't quit your day job

by crooked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is famously not one of Enjolras' strong suits. Apparently neither is singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't quit your day job

**Author's Note:**

> credit to [yougovictorhugo's headcanon](http://yougovictorhugo.tumblr.com/post/59002430534/enjolras-deciding-to-cook-dinner-for-r-even-though)!

Grantaire hears Enjolras' (endearingly off-key) singing before he hears the radio. It brings him out of the bedroom, where he'd been hunched over his sketchbook. The music and the singing gets louder as Grantaire pads down the hallway, his bare feet making no sound on the floor. His graphite-dusted fingers leave little black smudges where they press into the wall as he peers around the corner and into the kitchen. The sight he sees brings a warm smile to his face.

Enjolras is singing into a wooden spoon, belting out the lyrics to the pop song on the radio, the one of the mindless fun variety that Grantaire is _shocked_ he knows the lyrics to. When Enjolras spins to grab an ingredient off the opposite counter, Grantaire sees that he's actually wearing the [ridiculous apron](http://i43.tinypic.com/wmcu50.jpg) that Courfeyrac bought him the week before. It's still a mystery as to why Courf bought it for Enjolras, of all people, in the first place. His kitchen disasters are a well-documented thing among their group of friends.

And yet there he is, with an array of bowls and seasonings and boxes and more items than he could've _possibly_ used in the three pots on the stove spread out all over the counters, obviously cooking dinner for Grantaire. He has to lift a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter when Enjolras sways his hips to the beat because, oh god, does he look adorable. The temptation to come up behind him and catch him by the hips is strong, but Grantaire stays hidden and out of sight for the time being. Just as he's really getting into a particular verse of the song, really getting his shoulders into it, Enjolras suddenly whirls and curses in the direction of the stove.

"Oh, shit!" he cries out, rushing over and fiddling with the heat controls. He stirs furiously with the former microphone spoon, a frown on his face as he fans his hand to dissipate the smoke. "Shit, shit, shit. Stop _burning_." Grantaire takes a step toward the kitchen to help, but the smoke alarm doesn't go off and Enjolras relaxes. He takes up the spoon again and picks up the song like he never left off, crisis now averted. Those hips are swaying and shimmying again when Grantaire turns away to go back to the bedroom, the soft smile still on his lips when he settles back on top of the bed.

Because that is _his_ E, the one nobody else gets. Enjolras the Revolutionary, Enjolras the Activist belongs to everyone who has ever been enthralled by his stirring speeches. He belongs to Courf and Combeferre, Joly and Bossuet, Marius, Jehan, Bahorel. But Enjolras the Bad Cook, Enjolras the Off-Key Singer, Enjolras the Boyfriend is Grantaire's and Grantaire's alone.

When he picks up his sketchbook again, Grantaire immediately turns to a fresh page and abandons the drawing he was working on earlier. He doesn't even realize that he's humming that same stupid song as he puts pencil to paper, sketching out the first lines of what he already knows is going to be titled 'Enjolras: Kitchen Idol'.


End file.
